The Island
by PolishSoviet
Summary: Deathwing, the Aspect of Death, and Alexstrasza, the Aspect of life, have been stranded on a mysterious island after a group of adventures attacked N'Zath during a conflict between the two. Now they must survive together, and survive the emotions the have
1. Island of Life and Death

Chapter 1; The Island of life and death

Deathwing snarled at the thought he was stuck with the Life-Binder Alexstrasza. What a mockery of his power and cunning that his glorious plan backfired in his face!

It all seemed so perfect, lure Alexstraza to one of the Old gods, N'zath, and then leave the lifer-binder to her fate! Yet it all failed with a foolish band of adventurers tried to stop this inevitability.

But they, in their mortal stupidity, caused a chain reaction within N'zath causing him to have a excess of energy to blast both him and Alexstrasza somewhere!

But a perfect question would be; "where?" due to the fact neither he nor the life-binder knew where they were. All it seemed to him was an island, in the middle of one of this mortal realm's great seas caused by the Maelstrom.

Alexstrasza might know where they are, he suspected, but she remained silent after she came back from his mind control.

Though to make sure she wasn't dead or just being silent, Deathwing would turn to watch on her. Every time; silent and still.

He determined that with her scales being glistened by the sun's reflection it was mid-day. Though the only facts that seemed to be obvious of the Life-Binder's conditions were that she had a injured leg and wing.

Though if it was mid-day already then they had been here for tool long. Any time here was too long! Azeroth needed to be un-done, to be created in Chaos for a new more prosperous world to be created from it's ashes!

He had the mind to kill her now, but two reasons kept him from accomplishing that. The first being he, like the life binder, was injured. A broken wing and a damaged leg; with his leg being barely functional without giving his massive amounts of pain. The second reason was that he needed to know where he was in order to find a way back. Though it truly seemed that Life and Death were at the middle of no-where in a large expansion of ocean.

Yet after all had transpired in his mind he let out an irritated growl at Alexstrasza then yelling at her;

"**Life binder! I demand you inform me our location before I grow undeniable annoyed at your persistence at being silent to my wishes, to my demands**!"

Though the only thing came out of her was a slight chuckle; as if she was amused at his demands and his incapability to truly end her. Did she find it funny that he was at this state?

That he was in a position where he would have to take her demands in order to stay alive? He would rather be damned to hell than have anything to do with her demands.

Yet as he was waiting her a response that was to his question, she gave her own response and her own question. Her voice was a bit older yet still had its own elegance to it.

"_Neltharion…still eager to learn of new places…", _she mused to herself before announcing; " Neltharion not even I know of this place. All I know is that this is an island, nothing more nothing less. But a more prevalent question would be; Why do you wish to continue this path of destruction when you, yourself, are not even in a condition to do so! You have a broken wing and leg, and the only way you can get help if you allow me to…"

Before she could end her statement, Deathwing let out a fierce growl to show his displeasure, annoyance, and possible embarrassment of being healed by the greatest of his foes.

"**You will not have anything to do with me life-binder! The TRUE MASTERS of this world will aid me! But what of you? You can not aid yourself, hell do I don't even believe you can aid me! Without the Dragon flights, you are nothing but an inconvenience until I leave this god-forsaken island!"**

What was he to her? A whelp? A hatchling? This was a full-blown insult to his abilities! He could take care of himself AND he could heal himself without her help, without her care!

After speaking what needed to be spoken, he cast himself away from her generally direction. He turned his blazing eyes of hatred toward the ocean, as he continued to growl at this insult to him.

But at the other side of this beach, Alexstrasza's eyes showed only remorse and grief. Though she knew that her help would not be accepted to begin with, it was a habit of hers to try and persuade Deathwing from continuing his course of destruction.

Yet as she failed the first time during the War of the Ancients, she has failed once again. This failure to not aid her once beloved advisor, Nethlarion, from being corrupted.

Losing him forever in the annals of Chaos, losing what could have been, losing a best friend or even perhaps more then a friend…forever.

Though why should she honestly care? He made this fate for himself when he decided to submit to the Old God's whispers, even if they hard to resist.

He had everything that could make him possibly make him happy; Power with his peers, the guardian of earth, the wisest of the Dragon Flights, and her beloved councilor for things she had trouble dealing with.

He had a particular fond ship to her prior to his betrayal, supporting her in mostly everything. But now the feeling of remorse, of regret, turned into that of hatred. The same fire in Deathwing's own eyes could be possibly felt within the Life-Binder's own soul.

Neltharion had given up all of it, even her, to obtain power. Though why? That was the question that boggled her.

If he wanted more power, then why not just fight for the mortal races and be branded a hero of the ages? Then he would have enough glory, honor, and power to last 10,000 years…But no, he betrayed them and used our trust in order to strive to an eternal position of power.

Yet in the end he became nothing but an Old God puppet. Former to what he once was to her; a wise dragon who she had a close relationship with.

But what's to muse over the past when the future has become desolate with destruction and madness? The anger slowly drifted away from her mindset as she began to turn away from facing Deathwing.

Then, she too, stood facing the endless ocean. Still questioning why Neltharion left all the happiness he had for such a dark life.

Ironically Deathwing, Lord of Death, wondered why Alexstrasza had not joined him. He was her adored advisor, and a close friend to her. Why hadn't she seen the light he had?

The world of Azeroth was always a shifting battlefield to him, a never ending war in which the victor becomes the oppressor and the loser the oppressed.

His evidence? The First and Second War were the best sources to his way of thinking. The Orcs invaded Azeroth and destroyed the Human kingdom, and asserted dominance while the humans fled.

But the humans would, once again, rebuild their empire; titling themselves the "Empire of Lorderon". It changed nothing, all that was different was their leaders and location.

Even today, it is evident human hatred on the Orcs is rooted in those wars that destroyed their paradise. The Orcs hatred? Rooted in the fact that they were used by demons of the Burning Legion and would never be accepted by the humans.

Their hatred fueled many conflicts between the Alliance and the Horde, which continues again today. Mortal races…in his psyche they were a damned species.

Cursing whatever they touched by inflicting war, pain, suffering and malice upon the land and life. _"How can she not see I was there to aid her! That I was the guardian to protect it from the mortals!"_

That was the only question in his mind since the War of the Ancients; why had she refused his offer? Why did she go against him?

Can she not see that he was making sacrifices in order to preserve life itself? It shows more now then ever that he was correct! But…why does she not see this?

How is it wrong to her? It is merely a question of what must be done to save all of existence from this mortal races. Surely she must see this, he thought.

He felt a heavy presence weight him down, though he speculated it was his armor plates. But something else told him this was not true…what was it then?

He shrugged it off as nothing more then a consequence of his broken wing and leg, and forcing to move around in these conditions must have made his lungs grow weary.

Though after this moment of thinking to himself, his head turned left slightly to see what Alexstrasza was up to.

She, too, was facing the ocean by her lonesome. Though he could not tell anything more, due to his incapability to read her mind or see her thoughts by mere body movements.

And even if he could, the doubts of him finding what she was planning were always within his mind.

Though if he was going to survive in this place he would need food and a temporary shelter.

Both could be solved quickly but there was only one problem; The "Queen of Dragons".

She would expect to be fed, and cared for…and he would be the one to do it in her mind.

He growled aggressively at his transaction, hating it. He wanted her off the island immediately! Though he would get her off the island one way or another.

Her betrayal to him and his cause all those years ago scared his mindset of her. But as this thinking of getting rid of Alexstrasza, she seemed to move into the forest.

Using her functioning arm to cut down a few trees, as well as using her tail to drag them into her "side" of the beach.

Deathwing watched this, somewhat chuckling as she yelped a few times when her arm was in pain or when she fell on herself.

"Nice job Alexstrasza, perhaps the Alliance will need a maid to fix Stormwind since its destruction! And then I can kill two birds with one swift blow.", Deathwing said with a sneer.

Alexstrasza looked up at him, speaking; "At least I would be helping the mortal races, and with a loyal consort at my side…"

Deathwing let out a slight growl at her remark, if only because she mentioned a 'loyal consort'.

He knew what she meant; Korialstrasz. "Yes, yes. I'm sure you're loving that pathetic worm when he doesn't even send aid to you while your in danger? I guess loyalty too you has changed since we last talked at the War of Ancients…".

Though he expected a sign of aggression, sadness or respite; he received none.

Only a blank express of Alexstrasza as she rose, continuing her work on a shelter.

Though he continued to watch with the displeasure of her company, since it was either watching her build something or watch the ocean at its blank state.

With a sigh Alexstrasza continued her work, wondering why Neltharion was not much of a responder since she mentioned her consort Korialstrasz. Was it plain boredom at everything else or…something more?

She let this idea swim in her mind a bit longer before finally releasing a small chuckle at a possibility; "_Is Neltharion jealous at Korialstrasz?"_

It was an adorable idea to her, seeing that the "Aspect of Death" could be a bit jealous over a consort.

Though it was just a thought, wasn't it? But by the way Neltharion was looking at her, rather then her working, was a possible hint of jealous.

But this begged the question to her; was it adorable or was it something to worry?

True it might be a bit fun to poke it at him with his injured state but he could injure her if she did it too far.

A sneer grew on her face, even if it was dangerous. Neltharion immediately spoke, "Why do you have that smug look upon you? Are you asking for a death-wish that I can provide?"

She merely looked at him with that sneer and stated; "Just thinking about how my beloved consort will comfort me after this tragic event of being isolated with you."

An irritated hiss came from Neltharion, much like a pouting whelp when it finds something that isn't particularly fair or something it wouldn't like.

To herself, it was cute. To see the "Aspect of Death, Deathwing" get annoyed when she mentions her consort.

Though the hiss faded, with Neltharion saying; "Oh…'beloved'…how interesting…". His claws were digging into the ground as he was perhaps preparing to attack.

It was like speaking and hissing at the same time, much to the amusement and fear of Alexstrasza.

"_This feeling…what was it? Every time the Life-Binder mentions her damned consort I feel…strange. Enraged and yet I have no aggression against her for saying such in front of my presence._

_Was she enjoying my displeasure in hearing about that misbegotten consort of hers?"_

Deathwing growled while he began thinking of why Alexstrasza would be sneering at him before speaking of Korialstrasz.

But before he could come up with an answer, she once again beckoned him.

"Neltharion! Why don't you be a gentleman and comfort me? Or do I need to call my consort…?"

This sparked another hiss at the mention 'consort', though he sluggishly went about to her.

"What the hell do you mean 'comfort'? And, more importantly, why the hell should I rather then cast you adrift into the ocean? Besides…it'd be one less mouth to feed and I'm a gluttonous eater.", Deathwing asked in retaliation since his hostility to the idea of her being near him was enough to make a kill attempt.

Her remark was gluttonous in enjoyment of this; "Well, seeing that we may be the only two intelligent life forms here and I am the only one that can heal life…it's a dangerous situation for you."

The fire in his eyes locked on the life-binder as if she was a target for his practice. But ultimately, he sat down with her.

His grumbling was too quiet for her to fully hear yet loud enough to be at least recognized by Alexstrasza.

She sighed a bit as he turned to face away at the ocean once again, seeing that this was a torturous deal for him.

A question arose from inside her and this time she had enough courage to ask it.

"Nelthario-"

"It's Deathwing…the Destroyer of Worlds. Have you become deaf at the many councils that the other Dragon flights given you about me or my self proclamation of my title? For if you piss me off I can just kill you…", he retorted at hearing his original name again.

"Earth-Warder…I want to ask you a question.", she responding with giving no heed to his irritation at not being called Deathwing by her.

"And why should I Life-Binder? For this isn't what you may call 'comforting' to me. That and why should I even give notice to you at all?"

She gave a slight irritated glare at him before proceeding; "Well Neltharion, I want to ask you…Why did you betray us?"

At this moment Deathwing rose up his right claw to strike at Alexstrasza with a fully enraged growl. "Betray you? Betray you! It was you, it was the mortal races and the dragon flights that betrayed me! You refused my offer at power and godhood and you **dare** to say I betrayed you?"

As she waited for a strike to come upon her scales only a small slash was given at her side.

It was as if she misbehaved to him, and he was showing her a warning if she continued.

Perhaps Neltharion figured that he couldn't get off this island without some co-operation from her. Or he wanted to make her life hell before leaving the island to rot.

Though for now, Alexstrasza enjoyed the small peace between them for the moment. Followed by the relaxing sounds of the waves going against the beach.


	2. Doubts of Mind

**After several weeks and getting reviews from friends I have completed Chapter 2 of this tale...sorry for being late D:**

**Just remember I'm making 2 fanfictions, and then there's school with those pre-AP classes So enjoy, review, etc. Disclaimer; I don't own Deathwing the Destroyer, nor Alexstrasza. I do, however, wish Blizzard will not kill Deathwing in 'Cataclysm'**

* * *

Chapter 2; Doubts of the mind

Hours seemed to have passed for Alexstrasza, while for her counterpart it seemed liked years until the Life-Binder fell adrift into silence. Deathwing sighed with relief, as he was finally met with a silent, but breathing, Alexstrasza.

He continued to look off into the ocean, to take as much of the precious time as possible before planning his next move. But what would be his next move came immediately before he could take in the air of peace.

"_What should I do to this miserable thorn in my side? Kill her? No,… no that would be too risky. Perhaps damage her to show that I am the dominant one on this island? For then she would obey me or at the slightest acknowledge me as the superior one!"_

While he was contemplating of a idea to prove that he was superior to the Life-Binder, Alexstrasza shifted her head to rest on Deathwing's scales.

A small murmur came from her, showing that she enjoyed whatever she was resting on. For some time the feeling was not as mutual, though sadly for Deathwing he couldn't move due it being his right arm being a pillow for her.

At first he tried to growl her away, a sense of proving one can defend one's territory from intruders. In this case; defending your own personal space was a priority for the Destroyer of Worlds.

Though she only made slight movement, getting to the more heat exposed areas of his arm. The beast sighed, allowing her to rest on his arm until he found a way to get her off.

Though during this time there was a certain…heat running through him. What was it? She did not cast off heat, only he. "_Perhaps"_, he thought,_ "It is from me…most likely from this pathetic being resting on my arm caused some heat transfer. That's all!"_

Though he couldn't believe that, due to the heat not coming from the arm. Not entirely at least…most came from his face for a particular reason. But he tried to shrug this heat off since it wasn't hot and it was pathetic for him to have any heat at any part of his body for whatever reason.

"Life-Binder, wake up you slacker! I do not very much appreciate being your personal pillow, but I'm sure you'll make it up to me by being nothing more then a toy for me. Aye?", the displeasure, confusion, and arrogance in his voice could be even felt.

Not only was his voice at a tone of 'confusion' but his face had a rather confused look. A shocked expression enveloped his appearance, making it seem he was just confused. Though the voice, booming a bit as it echoed throughout the Island, proved otherwise his thinking and emotions.

Her eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice, responding; "Would you mind not being so loud? Beauty sleep does wonders to those have a sound rest, but it seems that has passed you by."

She then chuckled a bit after this response, only to find Deathwing growling in a 'face-to-face' situation. "Yes, and I wonder why it has never come to me…", he spoke with irritation in his very essence.

With a sigh, she lifted her head from its 'pillow'. No response did come from Neltharion, still believing himself the superior being in this case since the required goal was achieved.

She wondered, _"Why is it I even try to talk to him? He's so consumed in his own power, his own arrogance, that the pleasure of companionship is nothing more then a inconvenience to him! Though…this doesn't explain how long it took for him to speak out. And the sudden confusion in his voice and look."_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Deathwing limping off, stating rather boldly; "Since you seem to fancy being asleep, I'll fetch some supplies to make one of us survive. Maybe both if you're lucky…"

With a smirk he went into the forest, but unknown to her was his own thought process at the recent event.

"_Does she believe I shall give her the pleasure of a companion? She is only a liability…This is obvious. But if she has the gall to rest upon me, to believe me a being to rise her from a lonely corner then she has no resolve left! She might try to usurp me from my place of power, causing this…heat from my face to appear out of no where. I should keep her at a length to which she shall not destroy me and yet close enough to which she shall aid me.", _though these were not the only thoughts that circled inside him.

Rather these were the main issues he addressed first as he was walking away from the Life-Binder, to proceed thought on other more controversial issues.

Not before, of course, gathering some fruit-like objects from atop the trees of this damned island. It was some-what like a sport of climbing the tree…only having to use one of your claws to grapple onto the bulky surface, then shifting your legs into a position where you'd have to jump then grab those same objects within your maw.

All while thinking about your 'guest' who was waiting at the beach to be fed. What could he have possibly done to earn such a damning punishment?

As he placed the fruits down, the number of these objects were too few for him alone. Never mind for two Aspects with broken limbs! With a sigh kicking is way out of his esophagus, the collecting of these fruits continued for what would seem like an eternity.

Not to mention the attempts that failed, in which he would lose balance with the collision he'd have with the ground moments after his failure. Total attempts of failing?

About twelve, with his claws actually making 'scars' on the trees for the amount of tries that were necessary to obtain this accursed food! Yet after some time of climbing trees, his total amount of food was numbering in three dozen.

Enough for the next…what five hours? He, let alone them, couldn't live like this! As a result, a scornful gaze was placed upon the rest of the forest as he returned to the beach with his 'prize'. To bring them back to the beach, in one trip, he decided to take 12 by his right wing and another 4 within his maw.

The rest would be on his back as he carefully treaded across these endless acres of wood to him. In all honesty he wanted to burn it all, with one feel swoop end this damnation that was cast on his shoulders. Yet that wouldn't be such a smart decision…no forest means no fruit which concludes him starving to death.

After walking for what seemed like miles, he saw the Queen as she lazily laid back on the coast of this Island. After giving a furious growl, his mind had concluded a clever revenge attempt.

He made his way toward her, and with a smirk, dropped all the fruit upon her stomach. "I got food, no thanks to you", he said with the glory of personal accomplishment.

Yet as he was reveling in victory, he saw a pile of fish to the right of him…and then heard her voice out of the pile of fruit that was placed on her.

"Yeah, and I collected these fish after you didn't return for about two hours. So…am I to be the hunter next time?", she retorted with a larger pride then he could amass.

"Damn you…", was all he could utter as he collected the pile of fruit then placing them next to the fish. How could she beat him in collecting food? She couldn't even bear the burden of taking life, and yet collected _fish_ in a third amount of time then he could collect **FRUIT**.

But this did bring an amusing thing to his attention; Alexstrasza was a hunter, like he, that could be able to take life without remorse if her life was at stake. Only he would do it even if his life wasn't at stake, he'd do it for any sort of reason against progress.

Yet Alexstrasza's mind was …contemplating the issue over Neltharion. Sure, he was now hunting for food, bad as he may be, but he was obtaining something for them.

Although he could have just collected this for himself, providing this whole patch of fish and fruit wasn't enough to satisfy them. Two dozen fruits and about 3 dozen fishes of about 5 feet.

This was enough to satisfy a drake, not them. They, more so she, had to think of something in order for them to survive this predicament. Two possible solutions; They could either continue fishing together while they try to call for help effortlessly. Or go deeper into the forest of this island, with the possibility that there might be intelligent life here. If not Neltharion could hunt for prey to his liking…

Already after two days it seemed as if Deathwing's company brought her depression after the loss of the old Neltharion she knew. That she cared about…while this Neltharion was more interested in getting off the island to continue his path of destruction.

So, she would have to kill him eventually. A hard choice for her, an easy object for Neltharion. With a sigh, her frown began to appear to which Deathwing noticed at the instant.

"What is it now damnit?", he yelled, "We have food, and we have some water supply. This is a victory considering we're both crippled, and we don't even know what the hell is on this god-forsaken island! Do you want to make a fine luxurious home or per…" his rant stopped there.

His reasoning stopped when the Life-Binder gazed at him with a sorrowful, yet hateful, look that could tear even a honest dragon apart. He could've continued his rant, continued to insult her in every regard. Though he didn't, since it seemed now that they were the only ones here.

He _had_ to rely on her, and vice versa. With an arrogant sigh, he spoke; "Look, we have enough food to last at least until tomorrow. Then we may plan on how to proceed in order to survive in case our wounds take…a while to heal. So…just eat alright? I don't want to look at that sorry face of yours."

With that Alexstrasza, too, gave a sigh but it was not of anger; it was of sorrow. As he gazed upon her to walk towards the food he immediately followed, and sat beside her.

It was he who took the first bite of fish that she collected while he was playing 'catch a fruit or fall!'. Strangely…it felt good. The meat was tender, exquisite in taste. But she couldn't have cooked this…could she?

Sure, she was a dragon such as he. But cooking the meat to such a precise heat level to which the meat of her catch of the day would become something more of a first class dinner then just a bunch of meat?

No…it wasn't possible in his mind. But he asked her, to which she replied; "Yes, Neltharion, I did…kind of cook them. I just grazed them with my fire after they…died…so I wouldn't feel as sad when I would begin to eat…why do you ask?"

He didn't swallow his pride to tell her why, so silence reigned over him. Yet as she took the bite of fruit, she too, felt an inspirational taste. But this was merely the fruit, Neltharion didn't do much to it at all. Picking out a random fruit as he journeyed across the forest.

And for the first time, they began to make small conversation. "So…life-binder…", he began.

"Yes, Neltharion?", although he grew irritated still at her calling him of this. He was Deathwing, could she not remember?

him.

"How is it like Wymrest Temple? For I'm sure you're either the whore of attention or perhaps the drama queen in that hierarchy. All obey and respect you, all love for you without question, being the "light of the Dragon flights" and all that shit.", he let out a smirk of pride for his question.

He felt a sense of pride to ask his question and piss Alexstrasza off beyond compare! Yet…his smirk soon faded as her expression was otherwise a displeasure for him to witness. The scales upon her face seemed to have become nothing but a maroon of sadness.

A frown had obviously formed, but her frown in particular he was irritated at. Why was that so? He _wanted_ to make her in an uncomfortable position, which he succeeded in.

Ironically his success brought displeasure via Alexstrasza's facial expression. Was he that pathetic? No…he most likely got too low even for his standards. That's all!

Although she did answer his question after some silent moments, which brought him an uncomfortable situation. She had turned the tables on his little amusement…

"Oh…well you know there's always the meetings of Dragon flights since a certain someone's betrayal led to the destruction of whatever unity there was between the flights. And then there's the fact that the only consort alive, Korialstrasz, is far too busy to even share a moment with 'his queen'. Instead taking the mortal luxuries as if he were a mortal himself! The death of Malygos has not been to kind to me either, Earth-Warder…", yet as she spoke it seemed Deathwing was giving an ear to her situation.

Or rather a displeasured face, met with the fact his 'fun' with her was now turned into a rather 'it's all your fault' story told by the Life-Binder. There was no amusement for Deathwing to be told he was the fault of all evils that happened to the Dragon flight and her life, since he values dragons far more than mortals.

"And I am to blame for the death of Malygos how? I did not kill him in the War of the Ancients, and he received his flight after my defeat during the wars end. You should have taken better care of that fragile unity your pathetic consort conjured up to try and destroy me…", Deathwing retorted after the Life-Binder's 'sob story' was at freeze for the moment.

"You are to blame because not only did you destroy all of his flight, which would of course have negative consequences, but you seem to not even care that he is dead! That he was brought into insanity because of you! When you left the Dragon-flights it seems whatever unity we had back then was destroyed…at least Korialstrasz tried to fix it while you remained hidden for all these years…", her reply was like a snake curling around its victim to make a venomous attack.

But why should he care if the Life-Binder can not keep hold of her own organizations, of her own ilk? It was true, he didn't exactly care about Malygos's fate.

The whispers told him Malygos would be a threat to him one day, a threat to all he cherished. With her telling him of the recent events, it rather proved the whispers of Malygos correct.

He became a threat to the Dragon-flights, that was all he truly cherished for the moment. In more detail statement, he'd rather say 'his dragon flight' due to the undoubting harsh treatment Malygos the Blue would do to the Black dragon flight.

All of Malygos's hatred, much like the Life-binder's now, was concentrated upon him. He let out a small snicker, only to show this was slightly amusing him.

Yet it faded slowly as his thoughts processed a retort for her statement against him; "Life-Binder, he was killed by your hands. You have as much blame as I do if the insistence of blame must be cast on my shoulders. Not only did you kill him, and his consort, but you also replaced him very quickly…Am I the heartless one for I accept his death while you try to pretend this whole predicament is on me when I was recovering from wounds? I think not…I will not be the only Atlas that holds the world upon his shoulders in this high-horse morality argument."

Satisfaction was the least of his current emotions, in truth it was an emotion he did not harbor on this day. But he did not feel guilt for the end of Malygos, he wanted him to be ended.

Yet…he did harbor some emotion. It almost felt as if the entire ocean was upon his shoulders, weighing him down with thousands upon millions of tons.

And, ironically, so did she. Was it her aggression to him, or rather blaming all the faults of this 'dragon flight unity' on Neltharion's betrayal? It would be easy to pick at him with it, but it didn't feel absolutely right.

The only emotion that was inside this was hatred, which would bring her down the path of Malygos or even Neltharion's most likely…That and Neltharion seemed commonly cool-headed about the situation of Malygos.

If it was truly he that caused his former friend's demise, he would have expressed more emotion and glory in his work as he had practiced prior to it. But he was…neutral on this. He didn't express hatred on it nor did he express positive emotion on the subject either.

Although he was right; she did kill him with the help of a group of random adventurers. So…the blame of his death should also be cast upon on her shoulders if she is to blame Neltharion for the Blue Aspect's insanity and death.

With a sigh, she gave up and simply rested on the Destroyer's functioning arm once again. "We're the only two Aspects left Neltharion…", she whispered in order to divert him from the previous argument.

But he did not sway, yet he did not shift this time to misplace her. He, for once, allowed her company on his arm. The reason why would be that it was a difficult day for both.

Hunters, even if he hated to admit it, needed their rest. Tomorrow he would regard her as a pathetic worm, but for now he shall regard her as a fellow hunter for the moment.

Her eyes fluttered, closing slowly as she left Neltharion in the realm of Azeroth as she, Alexstrasza, slowly drifted into the dream realm.

Warmth of her appeared as had prior to his hunt for fruit, but it was not time to pay any heed to it. Currently their food supplies were not ample enough to even last a mere day, let alone however long they shall remain on this island.

So they could either continue to fish…or go deeper into the forest. Deathwing's mind was set on the latter, to continue until this island was his. But he must have 'her opinion' before proceeding forward, much to his dismay.

A glance to her, revealed her quiet self. Ever so affectionately nuzzling his molten arm as if it was a sanctuary…It was pathetic, but it had his own realm of happiness within his mind.

Memories of old, friendships long forgotten…the olden days of galore. Was there any doubt that she was a fine beast? No, there was no doubt. He, the Destroyer of Worlds and empty of compassion, would still choose her as a concubine to mate with until the end of time itself.

But perhaps he valued her as his future queen when his world domination is achieved and fully concentrated. For now she was a mere whelp and the parent who watches over their young.

Though she, most likely, thought the same thing…a small chuckle arose from his esophagus. His nemesis, the one who would do anything to stop him, was resting on him.

As if were her lover, or most valued friend. The irony, for him, was hilarious. Yet he too fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would create for the Destroyer and the Life-Binder.


	3. Personalities

**Urg...sorry for the late(extremely late) update of the Island. I'm currently on the Thrall part on the Dark Cataclysm, so don't worry it'll be posted soon enough. And on inconvience, I've been having writers bloc and it wasn't my birthday on Friday..so yeah sorry for being a lazy ass XD**

**Review and Respond.**

* * *

Chapter 3; Decisions and Personalities

The morning galore shined in the Destroyer's eyes, to which he grumbled at this revelation. He wanted…No he _needed_ more sleep in order to combat the days trials.

But he couldn't get that, could he? With a sigh, his fire-like eyes opened up to the sunlight of early morn. With a grumble, he yawned slowly to allow himself relived of an effort to fully re-awake.

His head shifted to the sleeping Life-Binder, remaining in the same position as before…With a sign he spoke in a mild tone towards her; "Life-Binder, it is time to awake to the early rise of the sun, our work on survival should begin now."

But no response was given to the self-proclaimed 'God of Death'. As always it angered him that she dared to defy his command, his orders, and he himself.

Now with a more stern usual-like Deathwing approached, he yelled in a ferocious disposition; "Damn you lazy Life-Binder wake up! This is not the time to sleep away in dreams of your fantasies and blissful imaginations! If we don't do something to keep ourselves alive, how the hell are you going to keep the mortal races alive?"

This time she did awake, and gave a response that was the usual of her since their first arrival on the island; "Well Neltharion, I was trying to have some rest in order to prepare for the day…but perhaps that has not crossed your mind, as you seek over so valiantly to leave this island, and me, to continue your oh-so-flawless plans for Azeroth…", the tone of sarcasm hit a nerve at Deathwing.

"Since were you the high-and-mighty overlord to dictate what I think, act, and do?", he retorted but overall she had hit the mark with her statement. His rush was not only to ensure a survival but in order to leave the island as soon as possible.

But apparently that did not pass her so easily…though she merely laughed at his statement, and slowly tried to 'stand'. But she fell hard to the ground, as one of her legs slipped on the sand floor beneath her paws. Her first fall, of course, was pleasing to Deathwing. Seeing the Life-binder in pain and humiliation at her worst enemy was an entire show to him…and yet she continuously struggled to get back up.

Her muscles strained, her leg fidgeting at every inch towards standing on three to four legs. What could mostly be told of her emotions would be through her eyes; Determination, courage…and another unknown emotion towards him.

It was one which wanted to prove herself to him as an equal or greater being, demanding respect of the high lord of death and destruction. Or perhaps he was just being foolish and assuming emotions simply out of the corners and feelings he perceives through those eyes of hers.

But she had seemed, at least in this pseudo-physical thinking, was as tough as his dark armor which covered his scales. The armor, itself, was a grand speculation for all to see. Yet her red scales, almost of a sanguine galore, mocked his own scales and armor!

Although, in time while he was consulting himself about the Life-Binder, she had achieved her goal sooner than later. Her eyes gazed up at his, to which it was returned mutually. The red dragon-queen gazing upon the black devil, both wondered how the other would react today and with what occasion they would proceed with.

For them the gaze lasted for hours, which turned to years, into centuries and then? Life times…Although Deathwing was the first one to speak to end the gazing silence; "Life-Binder, it is time we make a plan to proceed deeper into this island, if we just remain here then we will surely die. Our food supplies can last a whelp for two to three months but _we_ are not whelps. We are fully grown, mature, dragon-flight members, not to mention Aspects. So if we just look at each other like damned mortals in a spree of bewilderment then nothing will be done!"

Alexstrasza nodded her large dragonish head, asking in her own determined voice; "Then what are you ideas to prolong our survival here, Neltharion? We're in little shape to fight if this island had any inhabitants or such…not to mention we don't even know what this island is, where it is, or what it contains in relation to food and water supplies."

With that the Destroyer bore a grin with his metallic mandible, commenting; "Well, life-binder, it appears that we must go deeper into its forest and claim what is necessary to survive. By force, is always a best option for the traveler who knows not of his surroundings. And since we fit that description perfectly, I'd advise we use it _always_."

Although the Life-Binder immediately protested at this plan, and proposed a different idea; "Nay, Neltharion I do not believe that plan will work. For one, if you have forgotten, we're in need of healing if we want to force some of the inhabitants are to give supplies to us…and second how do we know that there are things here to we could even possibly control? Life is very expansive, not even I know how much life can exist everywhere… So there may be orcs here or left over demons that the Burning Legion decided to leave behind on their retreat during the third war. You shouldn't be always aggressive, especially in unknown cases."

Deathwing growled at her response, stating; "And if you are very peaceful during unknown conditions, then you'll be dead in an instant!", but he was glad to know that she at least agreed with him of going further into the forest and leaving this desolate beach.

With a snort, the Destroyer took the time to ask the Life-Binder one last thing. "Alexstrasza…we should probably bring what food we can with us, and set up camp about…40 kilometers or so from the beach. Then we may decide on what to do next, since we'll obviously meet something along the way be it 'friendly' or hostile. In which case I want you to be aggressive for once in your pathetic life, and at least attempt to defend yourself.", the Life-Binder only gave him a little smirk.

"Oh of course Neltharion, if you have some hesitation to attack unknown objects for once in your aggressive life", she retorted with much sanguine attitudes. A angered Deathwing slapped her across the face, giving her a thin yet long scratch across her right cheek. "You will learn your damned place…", he hissed.

The Life-Binder was somewhat shocked by her facial expression, but knew it would happen sooner or later. That he would strike her for her smart retorts against him, though it was well worth it in her eyes. Her reasoning was to get some emotion from Neltharion, be it positive or negative. To have something alive in the husk that he is…

She sighed, ultimately giving into Neltharion's plan, and proceeded forward behind him as he led the way. Even in all this chaos, in all this isolation he wanted to led whatever he could into some type of salvation. Was it ironic that he'd want this? Lead his worst enemy into a salvation attempt in order to save _their_ lives to make sure both would survive? Or did he simply want one last time to lead her, to have her follow before things would return to the status quo? She did not know…but her heart ached to find out.

As her mind fiddled with her own thoughts, Deathwing's mind was clear as day-light on the objective. It would be accomplished, no doubt, but what about the Life-Binder? Would she be a liability? If she would, in a most likely case of a pacifist over-tone, then he'd have to do something…but what?

Physical abuse would be too much for her to handle, at least this is what he thought. Perhaps verbal abuse or maybe just leaving her for a while…something would have to be done in order to maintain victory within his sights. And if she did not defend herself or attack the hostiles inhabitants of this island then she would surely die or be injured. A grave image was put on his mind with this thought, mainly due to then his 'easy way out' of being healed was gone for good, not to mention his only company.

He continued to move on, the heat from his fore-claws causing the dirt to gain intensive warm temperatures, almost causing "lava foot-prints" stated by the Life-Binder. With this he made another hiss at her, threatening to hit her again if she proceeding out of line again.

Though as she continued her play on smart comments, she heard…voices, footsteps, a slight rustling in the bushes. But when she turned to see where the sound originated, it merely proved nothing was there.

At first, she just told herself it was nothing. Just her mind playing tricks on her, the imagination of sounds making her believe there was indeed something there to pass the time with the Betrayer.

When she asked the fallen Earth-Warder on if he heard sounds, whispers, and particularly movement of things he replied; "I _always_ hear whispers, from the true masters of this world. They tell me what to do, what the future shall entail. There is never a moment when I don't hear something, be it the movement of animals or the whispers of someone. I have simply gotten used to it, unlike you. _Whelp_."

It was to be expected that Neltharion would respond negatively to the question, but he said 'always' he heard such things. So does that mean he heard what she heard? Or is he simply stating he hears the whispers of the Old Gods constantly?

She did not know, but the sounds still crept at the back of her mind. The bushes rustled swiftly, as each leaf shifted at a constant rate to which no end was in sight. It was almost as if the islands inhabitants, if there were any, all stared at the new comers; the strangers.

In his mind, all was silent before the act of attack. Before that first move of an endgame, though whoever attacked him would regret the day they were born! His arrogance, pride, and overall lofty persona made him an easy target for a skilled tactician in guerrilla warfare.

Alexstrasza knew this, and it seemed the eyes gazing at the two dragons knew this as well. The sounds, the whispers, the rage were all having calculation within their sight and within their voices.

The Life-Binder grew weary of the situation, growing worried of her own life and that of Neltharion's…for although his power was great, with his damaged state his ego will become the end of him.

As the two great dragons walked forward, an act was made against them. A larger block of wood, with dozens of blades stroke Alexstrasza's hind leg, breaking her already damaged bone. Blood dripped down like a plentiful river, her life's blood going away from her quickly. As she roared with such pain and agony that even the Destroyer had an 'emotion' of fear within his burning eyes.

Though he could do little to react, as a ballista with a similar metal as Deathwing's in appearance, stabbed through the Dark one's small lines of flesh that separated his metal plates. It had went from side to side, taking out both of his hind leg's function for the time being as a larger gush of blood regurgitated from his maw.

Down like a waterfall it went, the dark leviathan attempting to see what creatures did such things before another brute object hit him. This time four dozen axes hit within the range of his arm that was not indeed damaged or broken. This put the Aspects at a major disadvantage, for one since Deathwing was clearly more of the 'warrior' type this meant their offensive turned into a defensive within a short time span.

The second, and overall deadly, disadvantage would be Deathwing's leg could not move. Their function was halted by the large ballista lodged within his two legs, no doubt it cut through many of his organs as well seeing that the Destroyer was releasing massive amounts of blood.

Yet he quickly grabbed at the head of the bastilla within his gaping maw, and proceeding to pull out the damned object of war! His teeth chomped on the wooden aspect of it, pulling it hard to the right in order to release himself from this immobility. But the pressure was one of great proportions, as it felt that this wooden aspect of the weapon was damaging him more than that of the metal, sharpened edge!

Yet this was only a feeling, as the blade aspect had cut through his scales as if they were mere paper. His organs were in worse shape, as his breathing grew heavier and heavier as he tried to relieve himself of this pain!

While he was attempting this, the Life-Binder was pulling effortlessly at her hind leg, as it felt lifeless with the countless blades lodged within her scales and bone. As each pull, each tug, she attempted was as if the blades pulled off a piece of her to have a payment for her release.

Eventually she pulled her hind leg from the death trap, and only to see that most of her scales were gone. The blades dug so deeply into her during the collision that the blades had taken whole sections of her scales, revealing the destroyed soft tissue that lay beneath those scales.

She felt a 'crack' immediately appear from moving, falling to her left side in a screech of anguish. Her damaged hind leg was now barely function, as the main part that connected it to her torso was now shattered, or at least this is the feeling that consumed the pain. The imagination of what had happened to her leg filled her mind with horror, and yet she turned to Deathwing to see an even greater image of pain.

He had half way pulled the Ballista from its original location, but now his entire left leg was filled to the brim with axes along with their wielders; Trolls. But these trolls…were different from the usual kind associated with the Horde, the trolls here were mainly darkened in souls and tactics.

Attack from the shadows with hidden weapons, then closing in for the kill…if unsuccessful they'd retreat back into the shadows.

How did she know this? For they were repeatedly doing this, attacking his arm, beating struck by his tail and the stragglers retreating to their forest in order to attack once more. It was a cruel play to her, as only two choices were open to her.

Either she could sneak away and let Neltharion die a horrible fate, as the large ballista was stuck within him and he was focusing all his power upon removing it.

Or…a darker choice but it would save them both. The dark part of this choice was to burn all life between her and Neltharion, grab Neltharion then get the hell out of there! It… was risky to say the least, as she had never fought another life form since Malygos's betrayal against the Dragon flights. That was, more or less, a mercy killing to her.

The choice, the choice…it was eating up her morality play as she could only have a few seconds to react before Deathwing would be assault with another barrage of axes, or even perhaps another trap that might 'end' him. She could not hesitate, but…how could the Queen, the Aspect, of life destroy life?

She sighs, as she muttered "In order to protect life…I must end those who threaten order…". It would be the only thing that the Trolls would ever hear, as a frenzy of fire hit all bushes, plants, and trees that they could hide behind.

As they burnt away, their screams of pain echoing throughout the Island like a banshee, Alexstrasza made a fast wobble towards Deathwing as he finally put out the Ballista. A small track of blood trickled its way down his leg, though as he turned to the Life-Binder to ask what was happening she quickly pushed him along towards a location away from the fires.

The Queen did not know where she was going, only pushing Deathwing toward a direction of safety that might shield them from further Troll attacks until they stop or…she let out a small growl to distract herself from such depressing thoughts!

Although they could exist, the objective now was to escape the fires of her breath and the trolls that are doubtlessly following their every push forward. On a darker note; it seemed both were spilling blood as each movement they preformed as their retreat to…whatever location would be a haven for them.

The Life-Binder's heart was racing, beating faster and faster as she heard the voices of the hellish trolls charging at them.

The heart pumped at a more rapid rate as the sounds got closer, edging at the fear they would die right then and there. The two great Aspects, the only ones active, would fall at the hands of mortal Trolls…it would be an ironic turn over though she thought little on this.

All what was within her mind, her soul, was the safety of both of them. Her eyes darted in all directions to find a way out, to escape this hell within some type of haven that they could reside in!

And there, out of the corner of her eye, was an entrance to…cave? Perhaps this was an answer, if a bit crude, to the prayers of survival! She quickly changed her course towards the rocks, and the cavern's entrance in order to save them.

As she continued to push the leviathan into the cave, he began to snap back at her. His thunderous roar met her ears with much dismay; "Life-Binder! Stop this pathetic retreat at once! I will not fall back with my tail in-between my legs, to seem cowardly to these mortal scum! I am the Aspect of Death, I will-", he was cut off by Alexstrasza's own irritated voice.

"Damnit, Deathwing don't try to fight them when they both got us in a serious position! Like it or not you're going to 'retreat' this time until we can heal from our new wounds and then escape this island!" At first Deathwing as a bit shocked that she would talk back to him in such a way, but he soon lost all traces of thought when his skull hit against a roof of one of the cavern entrances within this expansive cave.

The sound of his scales colliding against the rock echoed throughout his mind, as his eyes were briefly showing what light could be seen. And then…only darkness remained within his sight.

He could feel little, smell nothing, but could only see the void of darkness as it engulfed him. He could, however, hear little whispers…mostly that of either the Old Gods or Alexstrasza but he could not tell who it exactly was.

Perhaps they were memories of the past, mocking him for his failures to achieve peace within Azeroth and have the mortal stop their petty wars…possibilities were, indeed, endless for this case.

After some moments of consolidation within this self-imposed darkness, he could hear the panting of another as it cursed at something…Though its voice became clear to be Alexstrasza's as he soon was subjugated to another one of her little rants about peace, or how he has done wrong.

Yet the rant as not so, as he soon found out. "Neltharion…Damnit why did you have to be so proud! You led us straight into an ambush, in which case if you have forgotten, got us both gravely injured by the event.", her voice was stern and rough, losing any of its warmth it had prior to this.

"Now…we're trapped in this cavern until we get healed or we do not see the light of day, another event caused by you and you're ego…You who betrayed us in the War of the Ancients, whom allowed the Horde to imprison me and use me as a brood for their war, and then decided to kill two of my consorts, with killing an old, defenseless, dragon whom had only wished to talk to you!"

The continuation of the drollness gave him a kinky little thought, "_The Dragon queen doth protests much to thyself, methinks."_ Although Deathwing was never much skilled in any sophisticated form of language, Neltharion was.

But that was a previous existence, a "Nunc vitae ante", so it had little significance on his current appeal.

Although she continued her little moralis oratio, stating personal grievances or otherwise. Nay, he thought, it was rather a personal story in order to persuade, or rather dissuade, to stay on his current path.

He bore little empathy or sympathy, only listened as she continued on like a broken record on how he has done wrong in all the universe and she is the god of all that was correct.

"…And if you continue to do such things without any converse with me, any council, then we will both surely die! Would you leave me to die at the hands of the _creatures_, neither man nor mer, we just escaped? Not to mention you getting almost killed by them as well, if it was not for I you'd be just a corpse on the ground becoming nothing more than carrion. Do you not realize that we are in more pain than prior now because of your foolish, misadventure'd deeds…", he slowly toned out of her speech as it dragged on to hell's end.

He couldn't admit she was right on a few cases, such as he being saved by the likes of her from being carrion. To admit fault, is surely weakness. Weakness which she could use against him in a later time, something that would not be tolerated by him nor his masters.

Though he heard…_pity_ in her voice. Of any emotions out of caring, be it of compassion or companionship, it was pity that held a record of being a lowly emotion.

It's definition meant that you were weak, being looked upon as such, and ultimately a disgrace with a cast of false compassion as they try to rebuttal laughter and gay times they'd currently have within their souls and minds.

A hiss spiraled out what was left of his air, as his panting continued without his eyesight. It was a reaction, natural in all cases, when the mind began to think yet it was not operable within the current conditions.

He even saw it in her, while at the captivity of the 'Old Horde', as the mortals call it after the Second War. Constantly she hissed at his presences and the arrival of the orcs scent.

Mostly Orc scent surrounded her, as the mates she held closest to her died off by his hands. With an exception of Korialstrasz…he killed them all. Back then, he told himself, it was merely to cause the Life-Binder more pain as her role of 'brood for the state' was still in place.

Now, was not the case. Infact the orcs could have used those two mates, along with the third aging one, to amass their forces greatly. He, as the Destroyer of Worlds, could not allow this.

It was his destiny, was it not? But it was not the only reason…no he never had a singular reason.

Was it spite and jealously as the consorts of hers got all the love and compassion they could have in their lifetimes while he remained distant as the Destroyer's own family drifted away from him for their own goals?

Possibly…he did view them as weaklings who did not deserve the dragon with they laid with ever so lovingly, on a daily basis. It wasn't even torture to them, he thought, as they were constantly with her.

The Dragon queen, the most famed beauty of all the dragon flights, was at their side as they created countless of clutches to only lay ten thousand or a hundred thousand more!

Many, thereafter, had granted them eternal peace! "Dona eis requiem"? To hell with them, as their ambitions proved to be fatal loins in an cruel twist of irony…well cruel irony for _them_.

He wanted to snicker on their deaths, mock them and cast them aside in protest at Alexstrasza. "Thou art unconscious, I see…", she finally stated smoothly with a crackle in her voice.

She enjoyed to see him in this state, a condition where he'd have to listen to her in order to regain consciousness, at the very least, and life, at the highest gamble.

Though blind to the world for now, the former Earth-Warder could sense a smirk come across her draconic face. Deathwing began to strain a hiss, which was barely audible in any case, as a sign of warning to her.

If she got a bit too cocky, and eventually he would heal back up, it would be a regretful day…to her at least. So the Life-Binder took the warning, although she continued to snicker and see, up close, what the Destroyer was like without any back-talk.

Her eyes graced the Destroyer's form, seeing as the Adamantium plates he wore had…become a dull vision of what they once were. She remembered, prior to him becoming 'Deathwing', the plates as a fine steel plating that glistened in the eyes of all who saw him when the sun embraced him.

And now they had become worn out pieces of armor, protecting him from himself. Being interested at how much the armor, and his body, had degraded she soon began to poke at the plates.

At first nothing occurred, as if they were still solid and attached to him so he could bear no harm. And, yet, the plates soon began to shift as a drift overcame them. Their movement was slow, although it was obvious Neltharion would not survive in this condition if the plates continued their course; ultimately decay.

Deathwing became to mutter, cursing a bit as a hiss arose to the Binder's ears. "**Damnit, Life Binder! Be useful for one moment of your miserable existence and heal me so I may EXTERMINATE THOSE PAHETIC MORALS!**", and as the Destroyer was practically yell, perhaps escaping from his unconsciousness or otherwise, he was becoming difficult to restrain.

Tossing and turning, his 'blood' dripping from his plates as his anger rose to unprecedented heights…perhaps due to he hasn't lost a battle since he has returned from the Deepholm.

So the Queen did what she must, in order to stop his bickering she delivered a swift slap across the dragon of 'Death'. As was expected, the Aspect retaliated with his own attack; of words.

"How dare you scrupulous, whelp! You have the daring to slap me while I did not hinder you, as of yet, while you continue to mock me and now endorse it with physical pain? The folly of…"

She, once again, interrupted him in order to either spite him or rather keep him from bickering loud enough to cause whatever inhabitants to locate their refuge. "Neltharion…Now is not the time to quench your taste for revenge, and if you haven't noticed I am as injured, _if not more so,_ than you! So be quiet for the sake of your own damned existence before both of our lives are taken in vain because of your hubris."

"Damn you…", was all he could utter as he accepted that now wasn't the best of times to fight back against her. In time, yes, he would get his revenge on the mortals and Alexstrasza for holding him back…for sending him to this island!

The Dark one shifted, still even in spite of her pleas, to gain a better 'comfortable' position on the cavern floor beneath him. Looking upward he saw the Red Queen, still annoyed at him…doubtlessly blaming him for this whole mess.

Although it would be some relief to finally have _some_ peace, some silence in a day of anguish and failure, it…did not feel right. She did not speak, nor did he as they could only hear the dripping of water from the stalactites from above.

At first? It wasn't much, only a constant sound that echoed throughout the cavern halls, something to be a convenience from utter silence. Yet…as it went on the sound grew irritating, mocking him as the water continued to fall from a height and plop on the floor.

Drip drop…Drip drop…a constant cycle of repetition, one that does not cease until it is destroyed. Drip, Drop, drip, drop…Why must it continue! All things have their ends, yet this does not end! The leviathan began to claw at the ground, whining insistently as his mind began to unfold with this sound buzzing in his head.

The queen spoke, or he believed she did, yet no words came. Only that damned sound…'make it stop!', he cried out within his mind, 'stop this torture…END IT FOR THE LOVE OF THE OLD GODS!'

At first it was nothing but a whisper; "make it stop…make it stop…make the sounds stop, they sound end for all things end eventually and so it must…", and yet it grew louder with each set of sentences.

The silent whisper brushing through the bushes became a toned speech, evolving into a manic rant of insanity… "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT WITHIN THIS UNIVERSE! WHY, why must it keep going? Drip, drop…drip, drop…onto the floor as you silence all train of thought with your continuous damned sounds! Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop…END THIS ALEXSTRASZA! END THIS ABOMINATION TOWARD MY EARS, AS IT BREACHES MY INNER SANCTUM!"

"End What?", she exclaimed since she was very much surprised at this…sudden burst the Earth-Warder had obtained from nothing. All that was in this cavern were stalagmites and stalactites…just simple sounds of nature.

It was pleasuring almost, without Neltharion's rant, to hear nature once again…no mortals, no trolls, no betrayal…Just her and the sounds. Yet, with a heavy sigh, she began to calm Deathwing down.

"Neltharion, there's no reason to gain a fuss over these noises. They're just sounds…Just try not to think about them, if they disturb you so much, ok? If you keep yelling at the top of your…"

"I said NOW!", Deathwing persisted with the ending of those sounds that haunted him so. Were they really so terrible to his hearing? Perhaps…he has been, for nearly 10,000 years, isolated from all other contact; including his own dragon flight.

Her gaze shifted to the stalactites above, observing the small droplets fall from their great height down to the ever so lowly surface at their paws.

There was sort of an elegance to it, she saw it as symbolic in some cases. The mighty hero at his finest…then dropping into the abyss below as he dies, and becomes nothing but a legend.

Her eyes cast back at the dark Earth-Warder, as he was the reference of this symbolism. A once great being…cast down into the realms of madness and chaos, as order must be crushed along with all non-draconic life with him.

The Destroyer looked back at her with much hatred, wanting his 'problem' to be ended immediately by her and her alone. As she looked up once more, a single droplet fell upon the Earth-Warder's snout with his growl following that event.

"Life-Binder, I specifically told you to…", he stopped immediately as something unexpected happened…the Dragon queen laid down beside him, placing her head next to his neck.

At first he had no response, although after some moments he tried to aggravate her off. "Damnit, Life-Binder get off me! I don't need your stench on me, and you stop that water dropping from those damned heights!", although she did not stir from her position.

Rather she pushed her head next to his neck more so, her body touching his as her sanguine scales made direct contact with his black ones. He fiercely tried to resist the temptation of laying there and submitting to _her_ once more, but…he could not, as his body was in no position to deny her.

"Damn you to the Nether region…", he uttered as he ultimately laid his head down on top of hers. "Have some dignity Neltharion…", was all she stated, with a small smirk making its way on both of them.


End file.
